Printing systems are used to deposit printing fluid such as ink, onto a print medium such as paper. Fluid containers such as printer cartridges store the fluid that is used by other devices, such as printheads. A fluid delivery system transports the printing fluid from the fluid container to the printhead. The printhead of the printing system is a device of a printing system that deposits the ink or other printing fluid onto the print medium.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.